Star Wars Extras - Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith
This article contains details of the various background character deaths that occur in Star Wars - Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith. *The film begins with a battle taking place in orbit of the Republic capital planet Coruscant. The first casualty to be clearly seen is a Separatist battlecruiser, blasted in half by a Republic Star Destroyer. *Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead a squadron of ARC-170 bombers into battle with a swarm of Vulture-class droid fighters. At least one Vulture droid is destroyed and an ARC bomber is also destroyed. When the bomber explodes, its clone pilot can be clearly seen hurtling off into space. *Another ARC bomber is shot down by a droid Tri-Fighter. *R4-P17, the astro-droid aboard Obi-Wan's fighter, is torn apart by Separatist buzz droids. *Anakin tries to save Obi-Wan by shooting the buzz droids off of his fighter, only to cause more damage to Obi-Wan's ship. About three buzz droids are destroyed by Anakin's fire. *A Separatist ship can be seen disintegrating in the background as Anakin brings his fighter closer to Obi-Wan's. *Anakin brings the wing of his ship over Obi-Wan's craft and sweeps off several buzz droids. One droid survives and scuttles over to Anakin's fighter. *R2-D2 takes out the last buzz droid by zapping it with his arc-welder. *As Anakin and Obi-Wan land in the ''Invisible Hand's ''hangar bay, several battle droids are crushed or swept away when the fighters land. *Obi-Wan leaps out of his fighter with lightsaber at the ready, swiftly cutting down four battle droids. *Anakin and Obi-Wan destroy about fifteen attacking droids once they are both out of their fighters. *Three Destroyer droids attack Obi-Wan and Anakin and back them into an elevator. Eight B1 droids are inside the elevator and command the two Jedi to surrender, but Obi-Wan and Anakin easily cut the droids to pieces. *Two battle droids try to capture Anakin who is hanging over an elevator shaft. The elevator comes speeding back up and Anakin manages to jump back into the carriage, the droids end up being smashed. *Two super battle droids inspecting the Jedi starfighters in the hangar overhear Obi-Wan's voice on R2-D2's commlink, alerting them to his presence. The droids corner Artoo, but the little astro-droid escapes by hosing his droid captor with oil, causing both battle droids to slip up. Artoo then uses his flight jets to fly away and ignite the oil, setting the battle droids on fire and causing their power cells to overheat and explode. *The two battle droids that accompany Count Dooku on to the observation deck attack Obi-Wan, but are quickly destroyed. *The ''Invisible Hand ''opens fire on a Republic Star Destroyer. Inside the Destroyer's weapons bay, turbolaser cannons explode and clone troopers are killed. *The Star Destroyer manages to take out the ''Invisible Hand's ''starboard weapons batteries and several droids are destroyed in the explosion. Others plummet out into space through a hull breach when the ship's stabilizers are damaged. *On the bridge of the ''Invisible Hand, ''Anakin destroys two battle droids securing Chancellor Palpatine and destroys one of General Grievous' MagnaGuards. *Obi-Wan decapitates a MagnaGuard but the droid is still able to fight without a head. Obi-Wan does manage to defeat it by slicing it in half. *Obi-Wan and Anakin destroy the remainder of Grievous' droid crew on the bridge just before the general makes his escape. *When General Grievous escapes, he launches all of his ship's escape pods in order to stop the Jedi from escaping as the damaged vessel is about to make planetfall, thereby dooming the remaining crew on board. *As the Battle of Kashyyyk begins, a number of clones are gunned down by advancing spider droids. *Two Wookiees airdrop on to a Separatist snail tank and plant a bomb on its hull, jumping clear just before the bomb detonates, destroying the tank. *When Obi-Wan greets General Grievous in the Separatist base on Utapau, the general sets four MagnaGuards on him. Obi-Wan uses the Force to bring down a large device from the ceiling that crushes the droids. *When Obi-Wan's reinforcements arrive, several clones are immediately killed by crab droids on the base's lower level. *Grievous crushes one of his droid troops when he takes off on his wheel bike. *Obi-Wan summons his dragonmount Boga to pursue Grievous and the creature tramples over several droids as it answers Obi-Wan's summons. *Grievous runs down two clone troopers on his wheel bike. *When Obi-Wan chases General Grievous down the side of the Separatist bunker, he drops his lightsaber. The weapon falls on to the landing platform where Commander Cody has landed. As Cody bends down to pick up the lightsaber, a blaster bolt strikes the trooper standing beside him. *As more Republic troops land on Utapau, two clones are seen being shot down by stray blaster fire. *A battle droid trying to snipe Obi-Wan is shot by an off-screen trooper. *A clone trooper climbs on to the back of a Crab droid and shoots it, then shoots another one advancing on him. *The Order 66 montage begins with the planet Mygeeto. During the brief scene, a number of clones are killed by Separatist fire and a Tri-droid blows up a Republic tank. Ki-Adi-Mundi manages to kill about three clone troopers before they overwhelm him. *During another shot of the Battle of Kashyyyk, a droid gunship and a snail tank are destroyed. The upper body of a battle droid is sent flying by the tank's explosion. *Yoda senses the betrayal of his clone troops just as two are about to shoot him in the back. He leaps up and quickly severs their heads with his lightsaber. *Back on Coruscant, Anakin - now dubbed as Darth Vader - leads a battalion of clones to attack the Jedi Temple. A bird's-eye shot of inside the temple sees a Jedi battling clones on a walkway only to be overwhelmed and gunned down. *Anakin enters a room in the Jedi Temple where several younglings are hiding. One child asks Anakin for help, but Anakin only responds by igniting his lightsaber. The details are not shown on-screen, but it is confirmed that Anakin killed all the children. *While Anakin's slaughter of children goes unwitnessed, one Jedi youngling attacks a group of clones threatening Senator Organa on the landing platform. The boy is killed, but takes eight of the clones down with him. *Clone scouts on Kashyyyk search for Yoda, but only find a group of slain Wookiees. *When Anakin arrives at the Separatist stronghold on Mustafar, he slaughters all of the Separatist leaders, as well as a team of Nemoidian guards and several battle droids. *When Obi-Wan and Yoda return to the Jedi Temple, they kill all of the clones guarding the entrance. Most notable of the clone kills is one that Yoda defeats by throwing his lightsaber into the trooper's chest, then pulling the sword out. There's no explanation as to how the lightsaber didn't simply fall through the clone's body rather than stay embedded. *With the Separatist commanders dead, Emperor Palpatine orders Anakin to signal all remaining Separatist ships and droid forces to shut down, bringing the Clone Wars to an end. *Upon learning of Padme's death, Darth Vader - now adorned in his black armoured suit - laments over her loss, believing that he was responsible for killing her. As he cries out, he uses the Force to crush the medical droids that repaired him. Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith